Silence Broken
by Factoflife02
Summary: Short One-shot. Smut.


I carefully tangled our legs together as we lay in her bed, our slightly sweaty skin moving together deliciously. Her blue eyes were attempting to stay open but I knew that she would go under soon, sex always knocked her out. I didn't mind, it was cute to watch her fight it. I reached down to push her hair behind her ear as she stared up at me, still fighting sleep. The silence was comfortable and usual for us. We never spoke about it; this was just our silent arrangement. On the outside we were best friends, nothing unusual; just Spencer and Ashley. But once we were alone we were all over each; we craved each other twenty four seven. I would never get tired of watching her move beneath me. She was exquisite and I loved exploring her. The hardest part was not being able to touch her in public. To the rest of the world she was the Captain of the Cheerleading squad at King High, girlfriend of Aiden Dennison; the star basketball player, and innocent Catholic girl.

We were an odd match; I'll be the first to admit. I was Ashley Davies, known womanizer, daughter of a famous rockstar, and a burgeoning rockstar myself. She was the angel to my devil. I was the dangerous in her otherwise perfect world. She made me a better person, I couldn't tell you the last time I'd been to a party or had slept with some random girl. I was too wrapped up in her. I was in love with her and she knew it, we'd never said it out loud but she _knew. _It was another part of our silent communication. She was in love with me too. It was simple in its complexity. We never talked about it. The only words allowed when we were like this were ones of ecstasy, names called in the core heat of the passion that ate us up when were together, the loud moans that were impossible to withhold, these things were allowed and embraced. I never put pressure on her to be with me and she never mentioned breaking up with Aiden.

It killed us both.

She finally drifted off and I smiled down at her as stared at my angel. She was so gorgeous and I would never tire of being with her, or even just staring at her. I let my fingers trace over her still hot skin as my head came to rest on her chest. She had a date with him in a few hours and it was making me sick to think about. His hands would be touching her flawless body, one that I wish could just be mine. It was just mine in one sense though, something that I was eternally grateful for. She never let him touch her in a more than chaste way. To him she was still Virgin Mary, and he was willing to wait for her. Stupid prick, did he not realize that he would never be with her the way we were right now?

Suddenly my eyes landed on the cup on her bedside table and a devilish smirk came over my features as I slowly moved off of her and grabbed the large permanent marker out of the cup and came back. Just below her panty line I drew an arrow pointing down at the small patch of hair that rested there. Just above the arrow I wrote 'mine'. I had to withhold my laughter, she would kill me when she found it but I internally cheered for this small victory. I observed my work before recapping the marker and putting it back. I made sure it was dry before I laid back down on top of her still sleeping form.

When I woke up Spencer was gone but there was a note on the pillow where she had been.

_Ash, I had to go but I'll call you when I get home. _

I sighed as I picked myself up and looked at the clock. It was only eight and she was meeting Aiden at seven. I wasn't going to wait around and be pathetic like that. Instead I got dressed and went home to wait on her phone call. Maybe it was still pathetic but at least I didn't seem like a lost puppy.

When I got home I went straight to sleep, keeping the volume all the way up on my cell phone and laying it right beside my head. I didn't want to miss her call. I drifted off soon after I laid down, not bothering to change out of my jeans and t-shirt.

I woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor and I froze. Someone was in my room. I cracked my eyes and nearly gave a sigh of relief when I realized that it was just Spencer. I always forgot that she had a key. I belatedly realized that it was an _undressing _Spencer standing there and instantly I was fully awake, watching as she glided her summer dress down her tan body. She had a strong but elegant back and I loved watching her move just so I could watch the muscles in her back. When she turned and saw that I was awake she grinned and walked over to my bed, leaning down to capture my lips. I moaned and slowly sat up, keeping our lips locked as I turned so that I was on my back. She pulled away with a smirk as she finished undressing, shedding her black boy shorts and climbing onto the bed and straddling my waist.

My mark was still there, but faded from her shower and she grinned when she saw where I was looking. She pouted adorably and got off of me to bring her purse over. She pulled out a permanent marker and handed it to me; making my smile threaten to rocket off my face. I carefully traced over the arrow and words, making them dark and harder to remove. She smiled when I was done and took the marker from me. I watched with a smile as she leaned down to write over my heart. When she pulled away I looked down and saw 'Mine' in thick black letters. I looked up quickly and saw her biting her lip nervously. It was the closest we'd come to stating our love and I leaned forward to catch her lips in a heated thank you.

She quickly reciprocated and the marker was dropped from her hand and onto the floor as she tangled her hands in my hair. We both moaned as I flipped us over so that she was below me with her legs wrapped around my waist. I sat up and drew off my shirt easily as she started in on my jeans. She had them unbuttoned and unzipped and halfway down my thighs before I could even get my bra off. I smirked at her eagerness; she was always like this and I loved it. Sure, we'd made love and done the slow and passionate thing but until I was completely naked for her Spencer would not go slow. I shifted just enough so that she could pull the jeans down and off my legs, throwing them towards the clothes pile that was forming on my floor. Next went my red thong, the same she had torn off but hours before.

When we were finally as bare as the day we were born I was back on her, our lips coming together in their well learned dance. My hands came up to run over her smooth skin, reveling in the firm yet soft feel. I brought my hands up to cover her breasts, feeling her nipples harden against my palms as I attached my lips to her pulse point, careful to not leave a mark. We couldn't have people suspecting anything. I moved my mouth down to replace my hands, covering her nipple with my mouth and nipping it lightly before running my tongue over to soothe it as she gasped. My hands made a steady trail down her body, tracing over her toned stomach on their way to my goal. I moaned almost as loud as she did when my fingers came in contact with her wetness.

She hungrily pulled me up to connect our lips again as my pointer finger found her clit and began to tease and stimulate it lightly, drawing those small moans that I'd always loved. I had her arching up and trying to hump my hand before long so I took pity and moved my hand down to tease around her entrance. I carefully entered with two fingers; loving how tight she still was as she pulsed around the digits. I began to pump slowly, drawing whimpers when I brought my thumb up to play her clit expertly. I looked into her silently begging eyes as I picked up the pace with every pump until soon enough I was pumping into her fast and hard; drawing almost continuous moans. I could tell that she was already close so I began to curl my fingers against her walls in the way that made her melt. Sure enough she came within a few minutes, shouting my name as her world exploded from within, drawing a small orgasm from me as well. God, just watching her come made me come as well.

I kept up the pumping, drawing out her pleasure as she came down. When she laid beneath me, spent with a lazy smile I pulled my fingers slowly out and cleaned them off with my tongue before cleaning up her folds. I could tell that she was sleepy as she hummed contentedly above me so I didn't try to start another round, instead strictly cleaning her up. When I was done I moved up before laying beside her, drawing her into my arms. She turned so that we were chest to chest, her face buried in my neck. I could feel her laying light kisses on the skin there as we both drifted towards dream land.

"Ash, I'm in love with you." I felt my body stiffen at her whispered words; the first words ever spoken by either of us in either in these circumstances.

"I'm in love with you too, Spence" I whispered back, smiling. And so the silence was broken.


End file.
